Valves are commonly used in process control systems to manipulate a flow of fluid. The operation of the valves is typically controlled, at least in part, via a process control device such as, for example, a positioner. The positioner may be operatively coupled to an actuator assembly, for example, a sliding stem actuator, that is mechanically coupled to the valve. In some cases, valve actuators may provide special mounting holes, plates, or the like that are, for example, integral to or attached to the yoke of the actuator to enable the positioner to be mounted to the actuator assembly.
In some cases, wireless position monitors are mounted to the valve/actuator assembly to monitor the position of the valve and provide a wireless feedback signal to indicate the position of the actuator assembly. However, to control the actuator assembly using position information collected by a wireless position monitor, additional equipment, components, and connections are required.